


Safe & Sound

by Laurakay1237



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Character Death, Oneshot, Sad Ending, Star Wars AU, don't read this if you want to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurakay1237/pseuds/Laurakay1237
Summary: A Star Wars AU oneshot inspired by the song “Safe & Sound” by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars and loosely based off of a tiktok by @laurakay6 .TW: Death, War, and all around heartbreak.
Kudos: 5





	Safe & Sound

The battle below raged as Anakin descended from his command ship. The scene was ghastly as fires billowed out from half-exploded ships and the bodies of clones and droids littered the field. He could see Ahsoka destroying droid upon droid with Rex by her side. Pride swelled up in him as he watched his padawan protect her troops and advance forward. It wasn’t right for a Jedi to be so violent, but how else were they supposed to act when all they knew was war?  
Anakin’s ship landed next to Obi-Wan’s and the two generals ushered their troops out to aid Ahsoka. They used a downed craft as cover as they watched their gunships ascend, leaving them in the fray.   
“Go right and get to Cody,” Anakin shouted over the chaos of the battle, “I’m going after the tactical droid!”  
Obi-Wan nodded and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. It lit up a brilliant blue and cast its light over the side of his face.   
“Be careful, Anakin,” the Jedi Master warned, “These droids are more heavily armoured than usual. I suspect there’s more here than meets the eye. May the Force be with you.”  
Anakin bowed his head at his Master before watching him speed into the battle. He sat for a moment, surveying the field and trying to find the most heavily guarded area of the Separatist base ahead of him. That’s where the tactical droid would be. Within a split-second, he spotted it and mapped his path into the fight. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and powered it on, feeling the raw energy in his hands. Bouncing on his heels, he prepared himself for his flight into battle, but just as he was about to spring into action, he saw it.  
A sniper droid - aimed directly at Ahsoka. He jumped into action, screaming her name, but it was too late. Anakin’s cry echoed through the battlefield as everything around him slowed. He could hear the click of the trigger. The worst sound, though, wasn’t the sound of tearing fabric or the rush of air as the bullet whizzed through the air. It was her scream.  
Faster than ever, Anakin rushed to her side. He caught her as she fell, her lightsabers deactivating and hitting the ground with a dusty thud. Her eyes were wide with terror as he pulled off layers of his tunic and pressed them to her abdomen to try and stop the bleeding.  
“Hang in there, Snips. It’s going to be okay,” he panted, trying to reassure her before screaming out for Obi-Wan.   
His master stopped dead in his tracks as he spun around to see Anakin clutching Ahsoka’s body on the dusty ground, blood beginning to pool around them. He raced over, deflecting blasts from every which way. “Rex! Cody! Retreat!” he commanded.  
Cody rushed to get his troops back to safety, but Rex was frozen. His eyes were locked on his friend’s dying figure through the smoke and dust.   
“Rex, come on! There’s nothing you can do now!” Cody yelled, pulling him along.   
Anakin held his padawan with a bruising grip as she stared up at him with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Master.” she whispered hoarsely. Her body convulsed as she coughed up blood.  
“Stop that, Ahsoka.” Anakin chided, “You have nothing to be sorry about.” Her head dropped to the side, but he held it up and cradled it in his arm. “Don’t look over there, just focus on me. I’ve got you now.”  
“I..” she started, “I failed you. I failed the… Order.”  
Anakin choked back a sob. He shuffled his body as he watched Obi-Wan cover them from the incoming fire. “You haven’t failed anyone, Snips. You’ve done so well. You’re doing great. We’re gonna get you a medic and get you in some bacta and…”  
“Anakin,” she interrupted, a knowing look in her eyes.   
“Ahsoka, I-” he stuttered, tears pouring down his face.   
Obi-Wan looked back, deflecting blasts and cutting down droids left and right. “Anakin, we need to leave!”  
Ahsoka’s head drooped. “Please… don’t leave me.”  
Anakin shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere, Snips. I’m here; I’m not going anywhere.”  
Neither of them spoke for a moment as the battle raged around them. She did her best to smile through bloody lips. “You were the best Master I could ask for… and an even better brother.”   
Her eyes drifted shut and Anakin was struck with the worst pain imaginable as the bond between him and his padawan was severed. He cried out in pain and anger and sorrow as her body went limp and she became one with the Force.


End file.
